A network-accessible resource (e.g., a device, or data stored thereon) may be identified by a uniform resource identifier (URI). Examples of a URI include a URL, a uniform resource name (URN), or any suitable combination thereof. A URI may be, or include, a string of alphanumeric characters that corresponds to the network-accessible resource identified by the URI.
A web page may form all or part of a document or presentation that is identified by a URI. For example, a URL may identify a network-based location of the web page. A software application (e.g., an Internet browser application) may use the webpage's URL to access (e.g., request, read, retrieve, or download) the web page (e.g., from a web server machine to a web client device). In some situations, a web application executes on a web server machine and dynamically generates the web page based on (e.g., in response to) one or more user inputs received.